Raining Spell For Love
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan mereka. Hujan yang menyatukan mereka. Dan hujan juga yang memisahkan.


Raining Spell For Love

Musim semi.

Musimnya para bunga bermekaran. Musim yang indah. Dan, yah seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang indah jika tidak hujan. Sayangnya hujan lebih suka mampir di kota Seoul.

Seorang namja manis baru saja turun dari bis. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di halte. Menunggu hujan sedikit reda sebelum melangkah pulang.

Dia tidak sendiri. Di halte itu juga ada seorang namja berambut ikal coklat yang tengah duduk bersandar sambil memakai earphone berwarna biru.

Yesung -si namja manis- mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari namja itu. Tangannya bertautan di pahanya. Mencoba untuk mendapat kehangatan. Matanya menatap sekilas namja tampan yang masih tenang dengan dunianya.

CTARRRRR~

Suara gemuruh yang terdengar sangat keras membuat Yesung reflek berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya. Wajahnya disembunyikan dengan menunduk. Badannya bergetar. Dia mudah terkejut dan takut dengan suara-suara yang keras.

"Uuhhh~" gerutunya sebal.

Pluk

Seseorang memegang puncak kepalanya lalu mengelusnya lembut. Yesung bersumpah itu nyaman. Begitu mendongak dia sempat terkejut karena ternyata itu adalah namja tampan tadi.

"Apa kau takut ?" tanya namja itu.

"Ti-tidak..ak-aku hanya terkejut" ucap Yesung lirih.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Dia membawa Yesung berdiri dan duduk di bangku halte. Yesung hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Aku tau kau malu"

"Tidak! Hanya terkejut saja" elak Yesung.

Namja itu tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah. Kau mau pulang?"

"Ne aku mau pulang" Yesung akhirnya mau menatap namja itu. "Kau mau pulang juga ?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak membawa payung" ucap si namja.

"Mau pulang bersama ?" entah setan mana yang membuat Yesung berkata seperti itu.

Namja itu tampaknya terkejut tapi semenit kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Apartemen dekat distrik Gangnam" jawab Yesung.

"Rumahku hanya selisih 2 rumah dari situ" Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tertawa lagi.

Mau tak mau Yesung juga tertawa. Lucu sekali saat mengetahui ternyata mereka bertetangga.

"Baiklah kurasa kita harus pulang sebelum gelap" ucap Yesung. "Kurasa payungku cukup untuk kita...berdua" entah kenapa Yesung merasa malu saat mengatakannya.

"Dan kurasa lebih baik aku yang memegang payung itu karena aku lebih tinggi"

"Yak! Jangan bawa-bawa tinggi badan" omel Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengambil payung berwarna abu-abu itu dari tangan Yesung. Membuka payung yang ternyata lebar itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di bawah payung abu-abu dan diiringi guyuran hujan. Romantis bukan.

Tiba-tiba Yesung terkekeh kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Rasanya lucu sekali. Kita berbincang dan berjalan bersama tapi tidak saling mengenal" ucap Yesung disela tawa kecilnya.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa, "Kau benar. Kita ini aneh sekali" dia terkekeh "Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Kim Jongwoon imnida tapi kau cukup memanggilku Yesung" ucap Yesung.

"Kutebak pasti suaramu bagus"

Yesung tertawa, "Kau berlebihan"

"Hey..mau bertaruh? Aku yakin suaramu pasti bagus" paksa Kyuhyun.

Dan yah...mereka terus berdebat tentang suara Yesung. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir mereka teman akrab. Tapi nyatanya mereka bahkan baru berkenalan sekitar 5 menit lalu.

Saking asyiknya berbincang -berdebat- mereka tak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan apartemen Yesung.

"Ah sudah sampai. Ini payungmu"

"Lalu kau?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bisa berlari. Bukankah jaraknya sudah dekat" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"No! Kau pakai payungku" putus Yesung.

"Tapi..."

"Annyeong" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung sudah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan payung abu-abunya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya berjalan pulang setelah memastikan Yesung benar-benar sudah masuk.

Seperti biasa, Yesung berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia baru saja pulang bekerja. Sekedar informasi Yesung bekerja di perusahaan musik yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi mendadak seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Yesung pun menoleh.

"Kau mengagetkanku" protes Yesung saat tau ternyata Kyuhyun-lah yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menoleh"

"Benarkah ?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan polosnya. Membuat Yesung memberikan 'salam cinta' di kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan lalu melompat-lompat kecil. Injakan Yesung tadi benar-benar sepenuh hati. Membuat kakinya terasa ngilu -sedikit-.

"Itu sakit Kim Jongwoon!" protes Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak memperdulikannya. Namja manis itu malah dengan santainya berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Untung saja dia manis. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan membunuhnya" gerutu Kyuhyun pelan yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Yesung.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Yesung. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau injakan Yesung itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Apa...sesakit itu?" tanya Yesung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap merasa bersalah. Pasalnya karena injakannya tadi Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Yesung tersenyum geli, "Mianhae. Aku terlalu kesal tadi"

"Kau tau..kau benar-benar kejam. Menginjak kakiku dengan 'sangat' berperasaan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menekan kata 'sangat'.

"Hey aku minta maaf" Yesung nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawanya "Baiklah baiklah apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu nanti" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu?"

Pletak!

Kini giliran kepala Yesung yang dijitak penuh cinta oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lihat saja nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sok misterius.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan ? Apa kau mau berbuat tidak senonoh padaku?" Yesung memasang wajah takutnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Membuat Yesung juga berhenti. Mereka berhadapan, saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun maju lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung yang entah kenapa merona.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"NO!" Yesung membentuk tanda silang di dadanya. Kyuhyun tergelak. Namja ini menarik sekali.

"Kau ini memberi harapan palsu saja" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung lalu berjalan mendahului namja itu.

"Memberi harapan palsu? Apa maksudnya?" Yesung masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu"

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mereka sering pulang bersama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berangkat kerja bersama. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga sering mampir ke apartemen Yesung.

Mereka sering berbagi cerita. Kyuhyun sering menjaili Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu kesal setengah mati. Kyuhyun bahkan akan ke apartemen Yesung saat dia mabuk.

Yesung? Namja itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh apartemennya memiliki 3 kamar yang bisa digunakan. Walau Kyuhyun sering menjailinya tapi tetap saja Yesung membiarkannya. Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa memiliki adik laki-laki lagi.

Sudah hampir setahun mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi dekat. Selama itu pula hubungan mereka tetap pada taraf 'friend zone' tak ada perubahan status. Tapi sadar atau tidak, mereka terlihat semakin mesra.

Saat hujan, mereka akan berjalan berdua di bawah satu payung. Bahkan mereka juga pernah jalan-jalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Mereka hujan-hujanan berdua. Sakit berdua, dan berakhir dengan Yesung yang merawat Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini. Hari sedang hujan tapi Kyuhyun malah mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan. Tentu saja memakai payung. Tak perlu dijelaskan kan seperti apa mereka?

Sepanjang jalan Yesung hanya bisa merengut sebal. Pasalnya namja berkulit pucat itu seenaknya saja menyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya. Niat awal Yesung yang ingin bersantai di hari ini pun batal sudah. Hari libur dan hawa yang dingin karena hujan, bukankah itu adalah saat paling nyaman untuk bermalas-malasan. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Yesung sebelum dirusak oleh namja yang berusia 4 tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Hyaa Cho Kyuhyun kita sebenarnya mau kemana ? Aku lelah"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Bukankah sedari tadi aku yang memegang payungnya? Berhentilah mengeluh. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kalau saja bisa, ingin rasanya Yesung menatik rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya menyesal, hanya saja Yesung merasa kesal dan tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada namja semenyebalkan ini. Ah~ cinta memang buta.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yesung tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya. Juga tak sadar kalau dia sudah tiba di sebuah tempat. Salahkan Cho menyebalkan Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa kau sibuk merutukiku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengejutkan Yesung.

"Kau-...eh? Dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Yesung setelah sadar.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ck! Kita sudah sampai sejak tadi tapi kau baru sadar? Mengesankan"

"Sudab jawab saja dimana kita sekarang"

"Di taman danau" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia memang tau tempat ini. 2 kali dia kemari bersama Kyuhyun. Dan harus diakuinya kalau tempat ini sangat menenangkan.

"Lalu kenapa kita kesini ? Hujan-hujanan pula" gerutu Yesung.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menutup payung yang dibawanya. Dan membuat Yesung sukses melongo.

"Kau!" tunjuk Yesung dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Kyuhyun yang gemas pun dengan seenaknya menggigit telunjuk mungil itu. Membuat Yesung melotot dan memekik tertahan.

"Yak! Ka-"

Chu~

Ucapan Yesung langsung terhenti karena Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Tapi melihat Yesung tak menunjukkan respon penolakan, membuat namja kelahiran 3 Februari itu mulai berani melumat kedua belah bibir Yesung.

Mengikuti naluri, Yesung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lumatan Kyuhyun dan mulai membalasnya. Rasanya Kyuhyun begitu senang. Ternyata Yesung tidak menolaknya.

Tangan berkulit pucat itu melingkar indah di pinggang Yesung yang ramping. Tangan kanannya menekan punggung namja yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya gila.

"Yesungie...saranghae. Jeongmal saranghamnida" ucap Kyuhyun lirih setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Matanya menatap Yesung yang mulai membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka sontak bertemu. Mengalirkan friksi getaran yang aneh tapi menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Yesung. Kening keduanya menempel. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Mau tak mau membuat Yesung tersenyum malu.

"Cho Kyuhyun mencintaimu Kim Jongwoon" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Tangan Yesung melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. "Kim Jongwoon juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang menegangkan untuknya saat ini. Dipeluknya namja manis yang kini resmi jadi miliknya itu.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya yang basah. Mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

Mata Yesung melebar melihat benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Bukan. Bukan cincin kalau itu yang kalian kira. Walau nantinya Kyuhyun akan memberikan cincin pada Yesung tapi percayalah bukab sekarang.

Itu adalah sepasang kalung berbandul headphone yang cantik. Barang yang membuat Yesung tertarik pada pandangan pertama.

"Awalnya aku bingung ingin memberimu apa. Kau tau bukan selera kita cukup berbeda. Tapi begitu aku melihat kalung yang kau inginkan ini, aku langsung mengambilnya. Kau suka ?" jelas sekaligus tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh kalau aku tidak suka. Aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawoyo Kyuhyunnie" Yesung berjinjit mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Biar kupasangkan" Kyuhyun mulai memasangkan kalung cantik itu di leher Yesung.

Yesung juga melakukan hal serupa. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka memakai kalung couple dengan bandul headphone.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung berlari menuju gazebo yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hah~ padahal sudah basah kuyup tapi baru berpikir untuk berteduh -_-

Mereka duduk berdua dengan posisi Yesung yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Merasakan detakan jantung namja itu yang kencang seperti miliknya. Dan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung dari belakang dengan erat. Posesif.

"Kyunnie"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Itu rahasia. Dan ralat, aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menunduk mengecup pipi Yesung lalu turun ke bahu namja itu dan naik ke leher putihnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya lalu menelengkan kepalanya. Dia bukan anak ingusan yang tak tau maksud Kyuhyun. Benar saja, Kyuhyun tengah memberi tanda di lehernya saat ini.

"Boleh aku bertindak lebih jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung membuka matanya lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, "Lakukan di tempat tertutup"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu melumat bibir Yesung. Ciuman kali ini terasa penuh gairah. Juga tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai menelusup di balik baju Yesung. Mengelus perut datar itu lalu naik ke dada. Membuat Yesung bergerak gelisah.

"Hanya salam perkenalan" ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepas ciumannya lalu memeluk Yesung lagi.

Dan kali ini Yesung menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak melakukannya di tempat ini. Rasanya pasti memalukan.

'Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan' diam-diam Yesung meringis dengan pemikirannya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya dilalui dengan bersama-sama seperti biasa. Pulang bersama, kencan, makan bersama, melakukan kegiatan mereka. Dan untuk Kyuhyun, mengganggu Yesung.

Hari-hari mereka terasa menyenangkan. Walau sering kali Yesung harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencincang kekasih mudanya itu karena terlampau kesal. Dan Kyuhyun yang sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak 'menerkam' Yesung di sembarang tempat karena tergoda dengan kekasih imutnya itu.

Hari ini Kyuhyun datang ke tempat kerja Yesung. Sengaja memberi surprise pada namja yang telah mencairkan hatinya itu. Dan dia baru tau kalau letak tempat kerja namja-nya itu cukup jauh.

"Anda ingin mencari siapa tuan ?" tanya satpam di pintu masuk.

"Ah aku mencari Ye-Kim Jongwoon"

"Ah tuan Kim ada di ruangannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang"

"Kutunggu disini saja. Kamshahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

10 menit Kyuhyun menunggu. Dan akhirnya namja yang ditunggunya datang juga. Langkahnya seperti orang yang sedikit mengantuk. Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa melihatnya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya. Mata sipitnya melotot lebar-lebar lalu dia sibuk mengusap matanya. Berusaha menyadarkan diri mungkin.

"Kyunnie?" lirih Yesung. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung lalu mencium kening namja manis itu dengan lembut. Reflek Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Masih berpikir ini mimpi, eh?" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung.

"Yak! Kenapa kau disini ?" ucap Yesung.

"Menjemputmu. Kajja kita pulang" Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Yesung lalu membawa -menarik paksa- namja itu.

Yesung sedikit melebarkan matanya -lagi- saat melihat Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya, Audi R8. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat namja itu terkejut karena memang Kyuhyun jarang membawa mobil ini.

"Tumben sekali kau membawa ini" gerutu Yesung kesal.

"Kau tidak suka ?"

"Aku lebih suka kau membawa motormu" sahut Yesung kalem.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung, "Kenapa? Apa agar kau bisa bebas memelukku?"

"Ja-jangan sembarangan" elak Yesung. Tapi nyatanya pipinya malah merona dengan manisnya.

Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya dia bisa mencium bibir favoritnya itu. Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya. Hell, ini bahkan masih di parkiran dan rekan-rekan kerjanya baru saja keluar kantor.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kesal, "Ini tempat umum bodoh"

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tau kau milikku" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung posesif.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan. Kali ini dia menggunakan motornya. Mereka berencana pergi kencan.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke sebuah bukit dekat kantornya. Bukit itu sangat indah. Kyuhyun pernah kesana sekali dan langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat itu.

"Whoaa~ indahnya" benarkan? Yesung pasti menyukainya.

Mereka berbaring di atas rumput. Menghitung bintang mungkin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya memandang Yesung. Namja cantik yang selalu mengaku kalau dia tampan.

Tiba-tiba Yesung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Memandang Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Dingin kyunnie~"

Aaa~ rupanya ingin bermanja eoh? Kyuhyun pun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Yesung. Mendekapnya erat seolah memberi kehangatan. Yesung tersenyum simpul.

Disini perbedaan usia tidak menjadi masalah. Kalau ingin bermanja yaa silahkan saja. Tak ada perbedaan di hubungan mereka. Tapi...untuk urusan dominasi, itu mutlak milik Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Em?"

"Ingat ini baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu. Sangat" lirih Yesung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Yesung"

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lalu mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku. Aku akan hancur"

"Aku berjanji. Hanya kematian yang akan memisahkan kita"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap erat Yesung-nya. Entah kenapa ucapan Yesung itu membuatnya takut. Kyuhyun takut kehilangan Yesung. Takut Yesung meninggalkannya.

Hari ini mereka libur. Errrr...tapi jangan harap Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Yesung menikmati liburannya. Namja bersurai ikal itu akan dengan senang hati menyeret Yesung keluar. Menimbulkan protesan dari si manis.

"Harusnya aku tau..kalau kau menginap di tempatku pasti akan berakhir kau menyeretku" Yesung merutuki kebodohannya yang baru sadar maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik baby" sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di kawasan pertokoan tak jauh dari distrik tempat tinggal mereka. Sepertinya disana ada sebuab festival kebudayaan.

Sepasang kekasih itu berbaur bersama pengunjung yang lain untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa. Benar-benar menghibur.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi mereka. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan saat memegang pipi keduanya. Bahkan wanita itu sampai mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

"Kyunnie..menurutmu kenapa wanita itu sampai menangis melihat kita ?" tanya Yesung. Sumpah dia penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita mengingatkannya pada anak-anaknya" jawab Kyuhyun logis.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha berpikir positif walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sedikit resah.

"Kau lelah?"

"Aku lapar~" Yesung mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Yesung.

Mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan itu menuju jalan raya. Ada restoran yang menjadi favorit mereka.

Dan petaka itu terjadi...

Hujan mendadak turun dengan deras. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung kelimpungan. Mereka berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

"Kita menyeberang saja" ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Yesung. Mereka berlari menyeberang.

Orang-orang berteriak. Yesung menoleh dan membulatkan matanya. Secara reflek dia mendorong Kyuhyun ke depan.

BRAAAKKK~

Yesung tertabrak dan terpental jauh sebelum tubuhnya membentur beton trotoar dengan keras. Penabrak itu langsung melarikan diri.

Kyuhyun? Dia shock. Tubuhnya kaku. Setelah beberapa menit barulah dia sadar.

"YESUUUNNNGGG!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlari menghampiri Yesung.

Memeluk tubuh berdarah yang berada di ambang batas itu. Tak diperdulikannya hujan yang membuat mereka basah. Tak diperdulikannya darah Yesung yang mengenai tubuh dan bajunya.

"Yesungie...yesungie bangun..hey Kim JongWoon!" Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Yesung "YA! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS" serunya marah.

Kyuhyun kalut. Sungguh dia takut sekali Yesung pergi. Dia takut Yesung kenapa-kenapa. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras sedari tadi. Beruntungnya itu tersamarkan hujan.

Yesung membuka matanya sedikit. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menangisinya. Tangannya berusaha dia angkat untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Yesung lalu menciuminya dengan lembut, "Bertahanlah baby. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau sudah berjanji kan" ucapnya kalut.

"Bukankah...aku bilang..hanya..kk-kematian yang memisahkan kita" entah kekuatan darimana Yesung bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Baby kumohon~ bertahanlah" Kyuhyun sudah terisak dengan hebat sekarang "YA! MANA AMBULANS-NYA!"

"Hidup dengan baik Cho Kyuhyunnie" Yesung menghela nafas "Aku mencintaimu" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Yesung terkulai lemas dan matanya menutup rapat.

"YESUNG! KIM JONGWOON IREONA! .. HEY BANGUNLAH" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

Sayangnya namja manis itu masih menutup matanya dan enggan membukanya. Mata sipit nan tajam itu...tak akan terbuka lagi. Menyisakan sosok Kyuhyun yang terus menangis meraung. Dan ambulans datang sangat terlambat.

Hujan yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka. Tapi mereka juga yang membawa Yesung pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana harus menjalani hidupnya setelah ini.

멀어지는 구름을 잡아줘

(Meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo)

Menangkap awan yang semakin jauh

너를 막아선 빗물이 멎지 않게

(Neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anhke)

Jadi hujan yang menghalangimu tidak akan berhenti

흘러가는 이 시간을 또 잡아줘

(Heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo)

Menangkap waktu berdetik

이 순간을 멈춰 사랑이 멎지 않게

(I sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anhke)

Jadi saat ini dapat membekukan dan cinta tidak akan berhenti

잃어버린 널 찾아 헤매다

(Irheobeorin neol chaja hemaeda)

Aku berjalan, mencarimu yang hilang

너를 놓아준 빗물을 원망해도

(Neoreul nohajun bitmureul wonmanghaedo)

Aku membenci hujan yang membiarkan kamu pergi

마지막 흘린 한 방울을 담아

(Majimak heullin han bangureul dama)

Tapi aku akan terus hingga hujan terakhir

내 두 눈을 감아

(Nae du nuneul gama)

Saat aku menutup mata

사랑이 멎지 않게

(Sarangi meotji anhke)

Jadi cinta tidak akan berhenti

FIN


End file.
